


Gingerbread Cravings

by Ladderofyears



Series: DracoHarry100 Christmas Fics [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caring Harry Potter, Cravings, Fluffy and sweet, Gingerbread Ice Cream, M/M, Married Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Mpreg, Pregnant Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: It's three in the morning and Draco has a craving.This is shameless fluff.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: DracoHarry100 Christmas Fics [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035453
Kudos: 100





	Gingerbread Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dracoharry100 Christmas fic and is based on the prompt: _Gingerbread._

“Harry,” Draco said, “Harry! Wake up.”

Harry grunted his reply. The room was still dark and his bed was warm. 

“Harry,” Draco wheedled. “I can’t sleep! All I can think about is gingerbread ice-cream.”

Harry yawned, the last vestiges of his dream sliding away. He murmured a wandless _Tempus_ spell. “It’s three in the morning,” he murmured. 

“And _your_ baby is fidgeting,” Draco complained, _Lumosing_ their bedroom and sitting up with a wince. “Wriggling about like a rogue Snitch.” 

Harry knew when he was beaten. He gave Draco a wry smile. “Blueberries as well, love?”

“Oh yes,” Draco answered cheerfully.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
